Troublesome
by Lady Camille
Summary: SLASH DRARRY! Draco tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya semata-mata karena detensi. Ini bukan main-main, rasa yang ada di hatinya itu tulus. Dan perlu kesungguhan, bukan sekedar didasari perintah.


Fict iseng dari author yang kacau. T.T

Yah, sedikit tinggalkan deskripsi, diksi dan vocab yang sedikit tinggi. Saya ingin menulis dengan bahasa santai. XP

**Totally ****OOC. SLASH. **Enjoy all!

.

**Troublesome**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © JK Rowling

.

DRARRY

.

Jika ditanya kenapa, ia juga tidak tahu. Sejak pertama bertemu aura-aura permusuhan sudah berkobar. Sebagai pihak yang menyulut perang tentu Draco enggan kalau harus menyudahinya lebih dahulu. Oh.. dimanakah harga dirinya sebagai Slytherin jika harus tunduk meminta maaf pada seorang Gryffindor? Camkan itu Draco, sangat memalukan untuk pemegang nama Malfoy yang agung.

Bukan berlebihan, namun memang benarkan? Keluarga Malfoy itu terpandang. Dan apa masalahnya sekarang? Tentu serius jika mampu membuatnya berada di ujung tanduk. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini ia sedang bangga-bangganya menjadi seorang Death Eater, memang tidak begitu membanggakan, tapi yah.. Draco bangga. Dan masalahnya justru akan membuatnya menerima kutukan _Crucio_ jika diketahui para Death Eater yang lain, atau dicap penghianat dan dibunuh langsung oleh Voldemort.

Kembali kemasalah yang membahayakan nyawa tersebut.

**Seorang Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta**** pada Harry Potter!**

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya tidak perlu diulang karena sudah dikatakan dengan jelas bahkan dibold. Sepele? Tapi tidak untuk Draco. Hal ini benar-benar mengganggunya sampai ia lupa untuk menyapa Hermione dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur, bahkan diam saja ketika ada yang menyebutnya Ferret. Dan saat berpapasan dengan pihak yang bersangkutan, tepatnya Harry. Ia bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernapas. Begitu besar pegaruhnya, sampai Crabbe dan Goyle menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada 'bos'nya itu.

Mengamatinya dari belakang, ini lebih aman. Bahkan dalam kelas Ramuan favoritnya, Draco hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berkacamata itu. Lalu mulai melambungkan angan, rambut yang senantiasa berantakan, ingin sekali ia membelainya dengan sayang, bibir yang ranum itu alangkah manisnya jika dikecup, leher yang juga jenjang... semuanya sangat memukau, tidak akan cukup waktunya untuk menikmati keindahan itu. Bahkan fantasi kotornya juga ikut membantu. Lupakan, tapi ternyata tidak mempan, rasa ingin memiliki setiap inchi tubuh Harry memang tidak bisa ditahan.

Lamunan itu semakin menjadi, semakin berbahaya mengarah ke rate M. Dan buyar saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak, "Berisik kau, mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!" tapi diurungkan saat indranya mendeteksi itu suara Profesornya. Dan sebuah pertanyaan sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Mr. Malfoy! Jawab pertanyaan tadi, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memetik jamur Amanita Muscaria?"

Kesadarannya belum pulih benar, dan Profesor Snape tentu mengetahui muridnya itu melamun.

"Er.. dipetik saat sedang jatuh cinta.." reflek yang bagus. BAGUS sekali Draco. Padahal ia sudah hapal di luar kepala kalau jamur itu akan matang pada bulan Agustus, dan paling sempurna jika dipetik di malamnya yang tanpa purmana. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru sebuah kebodohan yang mencoreng wajahnya detik itu juga. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, gosip pasti akan segera berhembus.

"Detensi, nanti malam jam 7 di kantorku!"

Belum habis sorakan norak dari seluruh makhluk yang ada di kelas, Draco sudah dihadapkan dengan detensi. Bayangkan, ini pertamakalinya ia didetensi dalam pelajaran Ramuan yang selalu mengantongi Outstanding. Bukan hasil menyogok menggunakan harta ayahnya, tapi Draco memang pandai dipelajaran ini.

Dan kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya jika semua orang tahu siapa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Merepotkan. Kenapa pula harus jatuh cinta kepada Harry? Sebelum itu kenapa harus laki-laki? Astaga, bahkan ini juga masalah, penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya bisa membuatnya menjemput ajal. Lucius Malfoy bisa-bisa melantunkan _Avada Kedavra_ jika tahu putra tunggalnya—gay.

Sudah keputusan Draco untuk memendam cintanya. Dan mengumandangkan cacian sebagai bentuk pelepasan rasa yang membuncah. Cukup efektif karena Harry menganggap ia membencinya. Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah keadaan menuntut Draco untuk mengungkapkannya?

-

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun dalam kelasku Draco." Snape mulai berbicara, mengawali sesi detensi.

"Saya sedang banyak pikiran, sir." elak Draco, sebenarnya memang fakta kalau dia memikirkan dambaan hatinya.

"Pikiran itu akan terus mengganggumu jika tidak kau keluarkan, tidak kau sampaikan."

Draco terdiam, "Ini tidak mungkin, sir." ia bingung, kenapa rasanya jadi ingin cerita kepada Snape? Astaga ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ceritakan! Pada siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

"Demi Pangeran Kegelapan, ini sangat—" Draco memberi jeda sejenak, "Aku akan mengubur perasaan pribadi ini. Anda tidak usah khawatir, tidak akan mengganggu tugas."

"Detensimu.. kau harus menggungkapkan perasaanmu itu pada wanita yang kau cintai! Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena memendamnya!" kata Snape tegas, mungkin masa lalunya—Lily. Yang membuatnya mendorong Draco agar tidak menjadi sepertinya.

"Masalahnya.. bukan wanita.." lirih Draco, namun cukup untuk didengar Snape.

"Demi Merlin. Apa katamu tadi? Jangan katakan kau gay!"

"Sayangnya harus aku akui, ya.. Profesor."

Snape hanya memandang Draco, tajam dan penuh selidik. Muncul niatan untuk _Legilimens_, tapi sayangnya Draco seorang _Occlumens_ yang handal.

"Ya sudah, apapun itu dan siapapun kau harus menyampaikannya!"

"Yang benar saja, sir! Saya tidak mungkin menyampaikanya pada Harry—" hebat Draco, bicara saja sampai kelepasan. "Ma—maksud saya.."

Tidak ada mantra pembalik yang bisa digunakan saat ini, atau _Obliviate_? Snape terlalu tinggi, tak ada celah untuk megucapkan mantra, walaupun non verbal ia pasti di cekal lebih dulu. Oh petaka, dan kenapa juga ia sampai kelepasan. Cinta itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"Potter?" Snape tersenyum, dalam standartnya tentu saja hanya sedikit tarikan bibir yang tidak ketara. "Kau berani mencintainya, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Sekarang aku beri waktu seminggu untuk menyelesaikan detensimu. Kau boleh kembali ke asramamu!"

Tidak usah menggerutu, yang namanya detensi harus dilaksanakan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Tidak, Draco tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya semata-mata karena detensi. Ini bukan main-main, rasa yang ada di hatinya itu tulus. Dan perlu kesungguhan, bukan sekedar didasari perintah. Ya, Draco memang akan mengatakannya, hanya perlu memantapkan hati saja. Benar apa yang dikatakan Snape, ia tidak mau menyesal. Tidak masalah nanti hasilnya seperti apa, tidak masalah jika itu akan menghancurkan reputasinya atau melayangkan nyawanya. Semua tidak ada yang tahu sebelum dicoba.

Seperti sekarang, ia berdiri di dekat menara Gryffindor. Sudah seperti penguntit, penguntit dadakan. Semoga saja langsung bertemu Harry, tapi apa yang akan di katakannya nanti? Bahkan ia belum menyusun satu kalimatpun. Benar-benar tanpa persiapan.

"Hey lihat, sedang apa si Ferret itu berdiri di sana?" Hermione berkata sebal.

Harry menoleh, mengerutkan dahi. "Malfoy?"

"Bahkan dia sendirian, di mana pengawal-pengawalnya itu?" lanjut Ron.

Selesai sudah, bukan salahnya jika memiliki emosi yang gampang tersulut. "Cih, kumpulan bodoh! Wesel! Darah Lumpur! Dan Potter yang salah pergaulan!"

"Apa katamu?!" Hermione menghunus tongkatnya, namun dihentikan Harry.

"Ron, bawa Hermione kembali ke asrama!" Harry merasa lelah, pertikaian ini dari awal memang antara dirinya dan Draco.

Keduanya masih saling pandang dalam diam. Posisi yang saling berhadapan mengundang persepsi yang salah, menarik konklusi seakan mereka akan saling serang.

"Potter.." Draco melunak, "Aku.. minta maaf."

"Apa?!" tercengang, Harry meragukan pendengarannya sendiri. "Aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau benar-benar Draco Malfoy? Bukan seseornag yang meminum Polijus?"

"Ini aku bodoh!" reflek ia membentak Harry.

"Ternyata memang kau. Aku sudah bosan meladenimu. Aku—"

"Aku Death Eater.." nampaknya ini tidak membuat Harry kaget, "Tapi itu semua percuma, aku kemari memang mencarimu, aku juga lelah bertengkar. Karena memang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya."

Harry masih diam, menunggu lanjutannya.

"Aku tidak pandai mengatakan ini, tapi semua makianku selama ini hanya luapan perasaanku yang tak mampu aku tahan. Dan sekarang semakin tidak mampu lagi. Kau.. ini karena kau Harry!"

Tanpa diduga Harry maju, mencium Draco tepat di bibir, "Kau bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari dulu Malf, Draco?"

"Kau juga—" Draco terpaku, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Harry, aku, aku.. astaga! Kau serius? Kau tidak keberatan dengan aku yang.."

Harry tersenyum, "_Legilimens_ saja jika tidak percaya. Tidak masalah kau Death Eater, kau bisa berbelok, ada Profesor Snape juga."

"Eh?"

"Ya, bersama-sama. Melawan Voldemort."

Pelukan erat menyambut Harry, tidak perlu kata-kata lagi. Draco sudah tahu harus melangkah ke mana, ia tahu tujuannya. Seketika pikirannya terbuka, memilah mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Ia akan melindungi Harry, membantunya mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dan terima kasih Profesor Snape, detensi membuat Draco memiliki keberanian untuk jujur pada perasaannya.

-

FIN

-

Astaga.. apa ini? Aneh, plot ga jelas *pundung di pojokan*

Ya sudahlah, **Ambu**, makasih Amanita Muscarianya ya..

.

Review? Meski rasanya tidak pantas.


End file.
